Striptease
by Beauty . M i s c h i e v o u s
Summary: Nobody's heard from May or Dawn in a couple months . . . But they all figure that they're okay, since they're seventeen and can "hold their own." But what happens when Paul and Drew find the girls in the most unusual of places? -CS/IS- IS BEING REWRITTEN.


**ღ ****S t r i p t e a s e ****ღ**

I came up with this idea in the shower . . . ;-; I know I have many other things I should be, uhm, for lack of better words, _working on_, but this fic is _dying_ to be written. :S I can't help myself.

I guess three oneshots is my limit ._. So here I am, writing an unannounced fanfic, just because I feel like it. :S

I first want to say something. I think this fic is subtle, but powerful. Subtle, as in there's not a lot of romance, but powerful, as in what the characters do, their motive, how they execute things . . .

**W a r n i n g : **Rated M for Mature Audiences. Don't read this if you have a weak stomach. Some of these themes are very dark and adult . . . You have been warned. (Yes, I realize the hypocrisy. Don't judge me D: ) Reasons: Nudity, dark themes, adult themes, language, and drug use.

Short-ish chapters means more chapters for you to enjoy. :3 This is a very short fanfic (though it is multi-chapter), think **Just Bite Me**, by **SweetStories11**. That was one of the _first_ fanfics I read on this site. It was one of the inspirations for me to get this account (and let's not forget **Love Takes Time**). **Love Takes Time** was another fanfic that inspired me to get an FFNet account. I think Suzie and I got our inspirations from some of the same sources. :3 I love you Suzie.

This fanfic is not dedicated to anyone. Shame. Would've been nice. :) I think this'll be one of my better fanfics.

Anyway. Moving on.

So very, very unbeta'd. Written while I was at home with some sort of viral infection. ;; I have this _insane_ pain in my lower abdomen. So, apologies for any typos.

PS: The "beaut" is intentional.

Oh, BTW . . . Read it slowly. As I'm rereading it, I'm going it over too fast, and it doesn't feel right. Slower is better. :3

**ღ ****C h a p t e r . O n e ****ღ**

"No fucking way . . ." muttered Paul, slicking back his soaking purple hair. He rummaged through his pocket for his car keys and fished out everything but. "_Damnit!_" he cursed, forcefully banging his fist into the hood of the car. The rain pouring from the dark sky was pelting him harder and harder every second he stood by his vehicle, and he finally gave up, swearing as he made his way through the slippery parking lot and into the Pokémon Center.

As Paul walked through the sliding glass door, the fluorescent lights of the lounge blinded him momentarily. Paul shed his purple jacket and dropped it on the floor as he sunk into the plush yellow couch. "Damnit . . ." He hung his head low and began massaging his aching face. "Damnit, damnit, _damnit!_"

**« x o x »**

"Thanks, Nurse Joy."

The woman with peachy hair bowed politely and smiled with sparkly eyes. "Anytime, Drew," she said.

Drew flicked his green hair and Nurse Joy tried to keep herself from swooning. He smirked. As Drew turned on his heel to leave, he noticed a man with purple hair slumped on the sofa.

"Paul?" he questioned. The man perked up and brought his eyes to face Drew's.

"Drew." Realization hit the man. He moved his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out.

"You're wet . . ."—what an obvious question, Paul mused—"Do you need a ride, or something?"

"Hell, yes I do. I lost my car keys." And with that last sentence, the man in soaking clothes and dripping hair cringed.

Drew half smiled. "I hope you don't mind a convertible then. I'm kind of missing a roof." Paul cringed again, and Drew chuckled lightly. "It's better than nothing," he continued, offering a raincoat that was looped around his arm.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be fine without a raincoat." With the rain slapping the roof with continuous pat-pats, Paul followed Drew to his sleek red Ferrari and climbed in the passenger seat.

"What are the odds?"

"What _are_ the odds?"

Drew revved the engine, and blasted off with the force that slammed Paul into the back of his seat.

"What was that for?!" Paul exclaimed as soon as the two were cruising at a constant speed. The cold rain slapped their faces and sent a shiver down Paul's spine.

"This car is so much fun to ride . . ." Drew spoke slowly, petting the steering wheel and muttering something incoherent to the machine. "You should get one, you know." Drew nudged Paul's shoulder with his fist. "The Champion of Sinnoh and Kanto can _so_ afford a beaut like this."

"Just because you're my cousin," Paul began, wary of Drew's intentions, "it doesn't mean that you can—oh, fuck!"

The car had shot to twenty miles over the speed limit, and had done so in less than a second. The force shoved Paul back into his seat, sweating.

"You big baby," Drew taunted, eyes focused on the oily road. He flicked on the windshield wipers and reached over to grab a pair of sunglasses from the glove compartment. With a flick of his wrist, the sunglasses landed in Paul's lap. "I know you hate rain. This'll keep some of the water out of your eyes." Drew glanced over in Paul's direction for a quick second, and repeated, "You big baby."

"Shut the fuck up," Paul snapped, taking the sunglasses and placing them over the bridge of his nose. "I don't need any shit from you."

Drew sighed. "Why are you in such a sour mood? Rain is good for the environment."

Paul breathed out. "Why should _I_ care about the environment?"

"Because you're a Champion," Drew explained, removing one hand from the wheel to turn on the radio. "You don't want to look bad for the boys and girls who want to be like you."

"How annoying."

"It's life. Being a role model comes with the territory." The radio played smooth classical music, eliminating the sour mood. Paul relaxed slightly.

An hour passed, and the rain was beginning to lighten up. The moon shone from behind a light cover of clouds, and Paul turned off the radio. The two boys made small talk until Drew spoke with a slight edge in his voice.

"We're gonna have to get some gas. I'm running on empty now."

"Stupid!" said Paul. "Why didn't you fill up at the Pokémon Center?"

"_Because_," Drew explained, "I had a half a tank of gas, and we travelled farther than I expected in the last hour."

"Stupid," Paul repeated, folding his arms across his chest. Drew sighed.

Ten minutes passed, and, against Drew's better judgment, he pulled into the parking lot of a suspicious looking building. A dim light escaped the border of the windows, and thick blinds blocked everything inside from being seen.

As he exited his car, he looked back at his battered seats, concluding that as soon as he was in the city, he was going to replace the worn beige leather seats with black leather ones.

"Come on," Paul demanded. "I'm fucking _freezing_ here."

Drew locked his car and grabbed a damp newspaper from a stack that was partially shielded from the overhang of the building.

The two men opened the door of the building and instantly coughed. There was a large room with burly men playing pool in one corner, people sipping beer at a bar in another corner, and a stage that took up the other half of the building with girls pole dancing in front of two men. Drew wheezed quietly, and Paul glared at a group of men who had stopped playing pool and were surveying the scrawny physique of the two men that had just walked in. The room was so laden with smoke their lungs practically collapsed from lack of oxygen. Low music droned in the background, and pool balls began clicking again. Chairs creaked.

"Nice pick," Paul told Drew quietly.

The two haphazardly made their way past empty tables with flaking wooden varnish. As the two sat down to enjoy the show, Drew saw May and Dawn's photo on the front page of _Sinnoh Today_. He smiled. "You really are going somewhere, aren't you?" he said quietly.

As he scanned the paper, Drew perked up when he saw the date. "Four months ago?" he questioned to no one in particular.

Paul glanced over in Drew's direction, noticing the look of puzzlement gracing his sturdy features.

The last time I heard of May was five months ago . . . What happened? Drew questioned thoughtfully. "Hey, Paul." He spoke aloud.

"Hm?" Paul quirked a brow.

"When's the last time you heard of Dawn?"

"I dunno," said Paul, casting a dirty glance Drew's way. "Perhaps half a year ago? Five months?"

Drew frowned, and continued reading the article.

"I'm not worried. They're eighteen now . . . They can hold their own . . ."

**« x o x »**

Backstage, a group of girls stood absently, awaiting orders from the facility's manager. A heavily built man with faded blue jeans and a biker jacket approached the group of girls. He glanced over to each girl, who in turn shuddered slightly.

"Good . . ." he nodded, clearly satisfied with what he saw.

A girl with short green hair wore a silver sequined bra and see through lace underwear. She wore red pumps and gracefully pulled off tight garters. Her pallid face was dabbed with dark blush; red, red lips teased customers when she licked her lips seductively; and dark eye shadow attracted an air of mystique to her being. She was a real money-winner.

Next to her a short female with wispy flame-red locks donned a risqué lingerie piece, lacey and cherry-colored. An intoxicating aroma floated around her, and blue eyes quietly studied her environment. She was too smart to try and escape, though. She transferred her weight from one foot to another, silently voicing her anger at the black-as-night stilettos.

A blue-haired girl stood erect and elegant in midnight-blue high heels, swaying her hips softly to get her short, flouncy skirt to twirl. She was too drugged up to notice she was uncomfortable and had nothing on underneath. A see-through golden tank top didn't help to cover her bare chest.

Two brunettes leaned up against a tall and sturdy black-haired girl, all three donning similar outfits, wearing nothing but lace, see-through fabrics, and high heels. A girl with tragically long hair stood in a far corner, biting her peachy lips. Her messy updo swept vicariously around each and every curve of her body, two tendrils framing her exotic face. Each girl had a dog tag around their slender necks.

The manager started speaking to the girls. "Remember," he said, "don't look _anybody_ in the eyes. Got that?" The group of girls nodded absently, registering faint recognition of the deep voice. He said that every night, before the girls got on. "And _try_ to be a little lively, will yah? Customers don't pay for boredom! Oh, and if they want to tip you, take no less than twenty dollars." The manager finished, shooing the girls, watching with a smirk as they opened the door to the stage and began their dance.

**« x o x »**

Drew sighed. Then he hacked up a metaphorical lung. "Fuuuuck . . ." he swore for the first time that night. "I'm gonna die if I inhale any more of this smoke for any longer." He rubbed his burning eyes with his dusty hands.

"Then go outside. Get some fresh air," said Paul, motioning towards the door. Drew scowled and shook his head.

"If I do that, I'm leaving you here. Gone. Sayonara. Comprendo?"

"Fine. Be a douche. Let's get out of here." Paul rose from his chair and looked Drew right in the eye. Drew rose, and the two walked out of the bar together.

**ღ E n d . ****C h a p t e r . O n e ****ღ**

Oh, how I hate myself. This chapter is a little over 2,150 words, no matter what the word count says. :S I kind of like how it gives me more words though, don't you? Makes it look like you wrote more. xD LOL.

So I guess . . . There it is. The first chapter. :O

Hint: May and Dawn are some of the chicks backstage.

But wait! Drew and Paul are _leaving_! How are they gonna meet? fjiasldkfj;aerlkjfa; That's for _me_ to know, and _you_ to find out. xD

Oh, _please_ . . . Review. :3 It would make my day. :D

Reviews, critiques, flames; wanted, accepted, needed.

**Updated: None  
****Uploaded: 1-20-10  
****Pokémon © Satoshi Tajiri  
Story © Beauty . M i s c h i e v o u s  
****DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE WITHOUT PERMISSION**


End file.
